The present invention relates to anti-fungal compounds, compositions and methods of use. Antifungal compounds presently in use include amphotericin B, ketoconazole, fluconazole and similar agents. These compounds demonstrate varying levels of toxicity, amphotericin B being considered the most toxic. Also, clinical efficacy with these prior antifungal agents has been somewhat lower than desired, particularly in immunocompromised hosts. The present compounds thus provide a valuble alternative treatment for patients with fungal infections.